Baby, All We've Got Is Time
by IAmIncognito91
Summary: AU This is a college fic taking place in New York. Blaine and Kurt have never met. Kurt attended McKinley High, Blaine was born as raised in New York, He attended high school with Mike Chang. In this fic Blaine is 21 and Kurt is 20.
1. The Party!

**Hey guys, My name is Incognito you can follow me on Tumblr (I-Am-Incognito91) This is my first fanfic so your thoughts on it are appreciated. Basically I just got the idea for this fic and decided 'why not try it and see if anyone likes it?' So here it is. My beta is (Heckyeahklaine) she also has a fanfic so follow her and read her fic.  
Now, no more rambling from me.  
Enjoy.**

**-Incognito.**

* * *

The overwhelming sent of cleaning supply's and rubbing alcohol filled the air of the spacious office. Light blue eyes scanned the large painting on the wall behind the empty desk, it was an abstract piece made up of mostly reds, blacks and grays. Papers were in a neat stack on one side of the dark wood desk, a silver name plate that read "Dr. Johnathan Harris" along with a flat screen computer, and on the wall was a hanging grandfather clock making an obnoxious and constant ticking sound.  
Thin pale fingers tapped impatiently on the arm rest of the maroon chair where countless of Dr. Harris' other patients had probably sat, to his left was an identical chair.. probably for the people who chose to bring along moral support... why did he come alone? It was a horrible idea to come here alone. The nerves were kicking in.  
He didn't have too long to worry about the fact there there was no one next to him to hold his hand, because with a soft click, the door in the back of the room opened and a slightly balding man walked in...

* * *

Three Months Earlier...

* * *

"Hey Blaine!" Mike Chang's voice echoed around the dormitory staircase as he hurried after the shorter, dark haired, male. "Blaine! Party tonight our dorm!" The Asian boy caught up to Blaine taking the steps two-by-two until the two boys fell in step. "There's a new guy on the 2nd floor."

"As great as that sounds, I have to study for a test tomorrow.." Blaine re-positioned his messenger bag on his shoulder before glancing toward Mike. "Plus, Isn't that going to be really cramped?" He questioned his roommate thinking about trying to fit too many people into their small dorm and how he didn't think he would enjoy being smashed together like tipsy sardines.

"It's still basically the beginning of the year.. you'll have plenty of time to make it up. Someones gotta welcome the newbie in style and if it's not us then who will?" Mike grabbed Blaine's shoulder and gave it a firm shake. "The new guy will go unwelcomed, Blaine!" He spoke in a 'we can't have that!' tone.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay.. fine.. But everyone needs to be out at a reasonable hour..." The two continued up the seemingly endless staircase toward the 7th floor. "I can function well enough on a couple hours of sleep given the right amount of espresso in my coffee, but it has to be a _reasonable_ hour." He said again hoping it would actually make an impression.

"Yeah, yeah No problem, I'll make sure you still get your beauty sleep." Mike Promised.

"You better." He spoke in a serious tone.

After a moment of silence Mike pulled out his wallet holding out some cash toward Blaine. "Can you grab some beer? Pleeease?" Mike wasn't yet twenty-one so Blaine was the designated alcohol buyer.

Blaine groaned, grabbing the money out of his roomies hand. "You owe me." He spoke turning around and heading back down the, what he considered, rediculous amount of stairs.

"I'll share my beer with you!" Mike called after the shorter boy.

"Deal!"

* * *

Kurt carried two heavy duffle bags over a shoulder as he pulled a wheeled suitcase behind him making his way down the hallway glancing at the numbers on the doors until he reached 227. Pushing his key into the doorknob he leaned against the door pushing it open. Blue eyes scanned the small room. He obviously had a roommate. The others belongings in what appeared an orderly mess on the other persons side of the room.

Kurt dropped his bags on the free bed. Sighing, rather exhausted from dragging all the luggage from his car into the dorm.  
Kurt jumped a little when a tall, thin brunette appeared in the doorway. "Oh.. Hi.."

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe." The taller boy stepped into the dorm extending a hand toward Kurt. "I didn't mean to startle you. Roomie."

Taking Sebastian's hand Kurt gave a little nod. "Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you." He grinned.

"I know a few guys who are throwing a little party tonight. Would you like to join me?" Sebastian invited his new roommate.

"Umm, okay, why not?" He didn't want to seem like a lame, buzz-kill on his first night in college. That would be a title that he would never be able to shake. Anyway, wasn't that a good way to meet new people? He needed a few friends in New York.

"Awesome." Sebastian grinned. "Need help carrying anything up here?" The tall boy asked, offering his assistance.

"Sure.. That'd be great actually." Kurt thought his roomie, Sebastian, seemed nice he had been worried he would get assigned a room with someone he couldn't stand. The two exited the dorm and made their way back toward Kurt's car for some more of his belongings.

* * *

Blaine weaved the handful of people tossing back drinks like there was no tomorrow. Once he reached the source of the loud dance music - that no one was dancing to - he turned down the volume for the fiftieth time since the 'party' had started. "Mike, we're going to get in trouble..." Blaine spoke with a concerned tone.

"You need to calm down, Blaine." Mike said grabbing another beer, holding it out to his worried and completely sober roommate. "Have a drink."

He waved a hand, declining the offer. "I've got to study."

"Come on. Just one."

"Fine." Blaine took the bottle.  
A few drinks later Blaine stepped outside the dorm to get away from the confined space. A little surprised when there was already someone leaning against the wall near the door. "Oh hey..You trying to escape the 'party' too?" Blaine spoke to the blue eyed boy.

"Yeah. I just moved in today, I don't know anyone.." He spoke, shrugging.

"Well, I'm Blaine Anderson." He extended a hand. "Now you know someone."

He grinned a shy smile. "Nice to meet you Blaine Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel." He shook Blaine's hand his cheeks flushing a very soft pink. He found this Blaine guy rather cute. But his jeans, button down shirt and slicked back hair didn't exactly set off his gaydar. Sadly.

"So, Would you like to re-join the fun?" Blaine Spoke, Opening the door to the dorm again.

"Sure." Kurt followed him back into the noise.

The dorm was way too crowded with the small group of people mingling, drinks in hand. In no time at all Blaine found himself joined in with the group of people all on the floor in a circle spinning a bottle. His hazel eyes scanning the faces. There was himself and Mike both Juniors, Kurt, the new guy on the 2nd floor. Then there was Sebastian - a Junior who was known for being a bit of an ass with a huge head and a brunette girl who had introduced herself as Rachel Berry upon her arrival. There were a handful of other people who Blaine didn't recognize at all, but Mike apparently knew.

A girl with auburn hair spun the bottle, the group grew silent. The bottle stopped pointing directly at a blonde girl immediately most of the guys cheered while the two girls kissed, obviously not minding the gawking boys. Next was Sebastian. He placed a thin hand on the bottle and with a flick of his wrist the bottle spun, once again the room was silent until the entertained, drunken group saw who the bottle decided to point at. Blaine.

"Pass..." Blaine spoke with a 'there is no way in hell' tone laced into his voice. "Pass? Chicken?" Blaine almost pleaded, obviously not too keen on kissing Sebastian.

Kurt glanced down at his hands, a little disappointed by the thought that Blaine was probably not gay due to his reaction of having to kiss another male. He had a problem with crushing on straight guys, so he should have figured.

Sebastian leaned toward Blaine. "C'mon Anderson." He smirked at the shorter boy. He seemed somewhat entertained by Blaine's hesitation. But after a moment he gave in and moved up to Sebastian, Their lips touching for just long enough to count as playing the game before Blaine pulled away. His hand lifting up to wipe off his mouth. But before he could get far enough to get the back of his hand between their lips Sebastian grabbed the back of Blaine's neck, tipping his own head to the side a little and pulled him into another deeper, kiss.

"Quit it!" Blaine spoke sternly as he shoved him away returning to where he had been sitting before, using his sleeve to wipe off his lips.

"New kid, You're turn." Spoke the auburn haired girl who had spun first.  
Kurt froze for a moment before leaning forward slowly and turning the bottle, watching it, obviously nervous. Then the bottle stopped - so did his heart. It had landed on Blaine. The group all laughed and jested at Blaine about how with his luck he'd end up kissing everyone in the circle before the night was over. Kurt was sure his face must have been beet red as Blaine turned toward him. Time basically stopped as Blaine leaned in, placing a kiss soft, simple kiss on Kurt's lips. There was a fluttery feeling in his stomach that continued even after Blaine had pulled away.


	2. The Tour

Blinking his eyes against the harsh light that poured in through the window. Groaning, sitting up a hand on his pounding head Blaine scanned the room. He had apparently passed out on the floor at some point last night, a few of the party goers where still crashed on the floor and few were nowhere to be found. Squinting against the light Blaine glanced at the clock. "Fuck.." Blaine whined getting up off the uncomfortable floor his class would be starting in only a few minutes. His body ached and his head was pounding. He didn't rush too much getting ready to leave for class because he would inevitable be late anyway. As he stepped over Mike headed toward the door he let his messenger bag, filled with books, smack into the back of his head. "You're a fucking moron, Mike.. who does that on a weeknight?" Blaine didn't wait for any type of response before hurrying down the hallway. Just because no one else had mid day classes on Friday didn't mean he didn't.  
The rest of his day went just about that badly. Blaine didn't understand why the teacher insisted on talking so loudly, or why the lights in the class rooms had to be so bright.. or more importantly why he always ended up listening to Mike's horrible advice.  
Somehow he got through his classes and lazily began dragging himself back up the stairs toward his dorm, he stopped on the landing of the second floor due to a text message - pulling out his phone he began typing a quick reply.

* * *

Kurt didn't have class today, but simply looking over the map of the school wasn't quite reassuring enough for him to feel confident about trying to navigate his way around campus come Monday. So he got dressed and left his dorm, map in hand. Stepping out onto the stair landing he was pleasantly surprised to see Blaine there.

"Hey." Kurt smiled. "You feeling alright?" He asked knowing the answer. Blaine had been pretty much wasted before Kurt had left the previous night. He imagined the shorter boy was probably suffering a pretty nasty hangover.

"Great." Blaine stated with a grin before adding. "A bit of a headache." He ignored Kurt's expression that read something like 'You're sure a liar.' "Where are you going?"

Kurt held up the map."I'm going exploring a little. I'm directionally challenged."

"Well, I'm headed out toward campus, I can show you around a bit." He offered even though he had just been on campus and was on his way to pass out for a late afternoon nap. But hey, Kurt didn't need to know that, and honestly Blaine found him to be quite the looker so he definitely didn't mind being his tour guide.

Kurt smiled "That would be great." The two started off toward campus.

Blaine switched his heavy messenger bag from one shoulder to the other before starting up another conversation as to avoid an awkward silence. "So, where are you from?"

"Ohio." The slightly taller boy responded. "Lima, Ohio.. probably one of the most boring places on Earth...You?"

"Ohio? That does sound boring.." Blaine was glad he wasn't from a little town somewhere in Ohio, he was definitely a city boy. "I'm from right here in New York." He spoke. "Definitely not as exciting as the movies make it out to be, but I'm willing to bet it's better than Ohio.."

"That doesn't take much." Kurt shrugged glancing down at his map, trying to figure out where they were exactly in the swarm of tall buildings, walk-ways and students milling about.

Blaine sighed leaning to glance over Kurt's shoulder, reaching out and pointing at a place on the slightly wrinkled map. "We're here..." He spoke before grabbing the map away from the slightly taller boy. "You don't need that, you've got me here to keep you from getting lost." He grinned, folding the map and putting it into his back pocket.

Kurt laughed entertained by the way Blaine was so forward. Stealing his map and offering to show him around. He might even thought of these actions as flirting if it wasn't for his 'top notch gaydar' not going off around Blaine. "So.." Kurt started but stopped himself not exactly sure of how he was planning on starting this conversation. "...You seem to know a lot of people.. Well, at least I'd assume so..you know... from the party.." Kurt mentally slapped himself for acting like a love-struck-stuttery-teenager. Once he worked up the courage to glance toward the shorter boy again he noticed a smile had grown across his lips.

"Now, I wouldn't say I was popular or anything..." He ran his fingers over his slightly messy gel-ed hair. He'd been way too lazy (and way too late) to wash his hair that morning, so he had just dampened his hands and tried to salvage the slept on, second day hair. "I just have friends who know lots of people." He shrugged a little. "They make me seem way cooler then I am."

"How about a girlfriend?" As soon as the words had slipped from his lips he was shocked. Shocked that he'd actually had the guts to verbalize what he'd been wondering. Wondering which 'team' it was that Blaine played for.

Blaine grinned but didn't say anything right away. "No. No girlfriend." He spoke, but didn't explain any further.

Maybe it was just him, but Kurt felt an awkward tension settle over them. "Yeah, me either..."  
Kurt jumped a little, startled when Blaine burst out laughing. "...What?" Kurt asked quietly after re-collecting himself.

"Sorry.." Blaine spoke through a fading laugh waving a hand at him. "You can't escape my killer gaydar Kurt. I had you pegged the second I saw you." A triangular eyebrow shifted slightly upward. "You really couldn't tell how gay this is?" Blaine pointed at himself, before striking the gayest pose he could, sticking a hip out, one hand on a hip the other behind his head while making a kiss-y face.

Kurt sort of froze, not sure if Blaine was joking or not. He couldn't tell if he should be happy that the cutest guy on campus was gay, or if the cutest guy on campus was making fun of him. His confusion was apparently much more obvious than he had thought because Blaine stopped his flamboyant pose and looked at him with a smile, but a much more serious air about him and said;

"Kurt, I'm gay." He spoke a little quieter stepping toward Kurt a little. "I actually don't blame you, I'm not exactly 'out' at school yet.. Well, I mean, My roommate knows.. But that's pretty much it."

"Oh..." Kurt didn't know what to think or what to feel.. Maybe Blaine _was_ flirting with him.. But why wasn't he 'out'? College seemed like the best time to be 'out' no parents to worry about, and a bunch of new people who opinions didn't really matter. He also wondered why he would come out just now to him if he was still in the closet? Blaine didn't even know him. Maybe that was a good sign, a sign that maybe he liked him. Kurt tried to slow his mind down a little, he shouldn't get his hopes up so.

Blaine gave a little shrug and began explaining himself even though Kurt had never asked for an explanation. "I got bullied _a lot_ in high school and my parents didn't, and still don't, exactly approve..." He spoke hazel eyes watching Kurt's. "I just didn't want to deal with all of it anymore...You know?"

Kurt's heart sunk, how could someone bully someone as sweet at Blaine until he was pushed back into the closet? He felt like giving the shorter boy a hug and telling him to not worry about what anyone else thought about him, as long as he was happy, that his happiness was all the mattered. But he was sure that Blaine had heard all that before, over and over again, so he just gave Blaine a sympathetic look. "Yeah.. I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to say.

"And your first class Monday will be right here." Blaine spoke in a much lighter tone. Pointing toward a building as he hooked his arm around Kurt's dragging him to the door. Kurt simply grinned and willingly followed.

Smiling, Kurt knew that he would have no idea how to get from class to class on Monday, his tour guide was far too distracting for him to be actually paying any amount of attention to the actual tour. He continued following the shorter boy as he wondered, arm-in-arm, down a cool hallway. He scanned this and that every so often but mainly his eyes were fixed on Blaine. He had the cutest smile and simply catching his gaze was enough to make butterflies erupt in his stomach. He felt a little too head over heels for this guy.. He hadn't even known him for twenty-four hours yet.

"Tada. Classroom." Blaine unhooked his arm from the other boys and pointed at a door before glancing back toward Kurt. Kurt had nodded, giving Blaine the impression that he just might be able to find the place on his own. "Off to find your next class?" He spoke motioning back down the hallway the way that they had come in.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt stated, walking with Blaine down the hall, in step. "I really appreciate you taking the time to show me around."

Blaine grinned. "No problem at all." He scanned the area. They were alone. "I.." Blaine started unsure of his words. "I actually wanted to ask you something." He glanced down at his hand, messing with his messenger bag strap mindlessly.

Kurt just glanced toward Blaine a curious look on his face.

"I know it's really soon and all... But..." Blaine pried his gaze away from his hand and met Kurt's eyes. "Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" He waiting quietly for Kurt's response.

Kurt froze a rather blank look on his face. He was unable to think, unable to move. Oh my god! Blaine just asked him out! He was going to be going on a date with the cutest guy in school! He stared at Blaine a dumbfounded look on his face. Then he suddenly remembered he hadn't answered yet, Snapping out of it he replied; "Yes!...yes, that sounds great." He couldn't stop a smile from crossing his lips.

"How does tomorrow evening sound?" Blaine spoke not even trying to hide the wide smile on his face.

"That sounds lovely."


End file.
